Tales Beyond The Main Goal
by TheDiamondWriter
Summary: (Side Quest Fanfic) You think the soon-to-be Saviors of the Spiral take breaks from adventure, magic and danger? No! Even when they get a chance to relax they end up going on new adventures, dangers and end up learning important morals. Follow Savannah Rose and the Team as they go on adventures beyond their main goals! (ACCEPTING OCs AND SIDE QUEST CHAPTER REQUESTS)
1. Prologue Story:A New Beginning

**_Prologue Story: A New Beginning_**

We walked into a room which soon will become our own dorm room.

Oh, by the way, my name is Anastasia 'Anna' Blade. But now, my last name is LifeBlade. The person who walked next to me was my best friend and the star of the story, Savannah Rose. This was our first day as official Ravenwood students.

Now, shall we get back to the story?

We looked at the almost empty room. The only things that were there were two royal beds that were in the colors of pink(Savannah's bed) and lime (my bed), two big windows with simple brown, wooden tables and chairs next to them, two brown flower pots (without ANY flowers and or seeds for them!) and a brown, wooden, medium closet. It was obvious we needed to do some re-decorating.

"Hmm... how about we get a lilac wallpaper, put up some of my paintings, get us a few shelves so we can put our keepsakes there and a star mosaic floor?" Savannah asked.

"Great idea! But do we have enough gold pieces to cover that?" I asked.

"I didn't say today. I asked if it is a good idea." She replied and later got lost in a thought.

"Oh... hmm, we still could put up some of your paintings..." I noticed her faraway look. "You're still worried about your family, huh?"

"Hm? Oh, no... it's... something else..." She sat on her bed.

"Tell me."

"Well... I'm worried I won't fit in with the other wizards... I mean, look at me! I have friends who act like they're six, I always end up being bullied, I love kids' movies- wait, I went to far. But the point is, I'm from a world that doesn't believe in magic, I barely got accepted and I barely discovered my school! And I'm..."

"...Unique? You are from a unique and rare wizard school. You are from a unique family. You are a wizard. And you have friends who are also unique. What do you say to that, Miss Doubting Dalia?"

"I guess you're right... wait! I have an idea! Remember how you always said that every single day we write a new chapter of our story?" She asked with a cheery voice.

"Yeah... why?" I asked curiously.

"Well, let's make a almost public diary! You'll write down all the adventures we had in a day, I'll draw some pictures or stick on some photos and the rest of us could also do similar things!"

"That is so the best idea I've ever heard in... forever!" I ran up to my luggage and took out a totally blank book. "Time to write the prologue of how this all started! Oh! And the first chapter too!"

And so, our biggest adventure begins, and so do our smaller ones! We wrote the prologue about how Savannah and the rest of us got accepted. And we wrote the first chapter too, where Savannah discovered her school: Balance. Now, join us on our smaller adventures, which still left a big mark on the Spiral...

 **xxx**

 **Hey-o! Heh... I'm getting a bit too carried away with new stories... but no worries! Also, here are a few pieces of info for all of you:**

 **1\. For the people who gave OCs in 'The Mysteries of Marleybone', I said this there and I'm going to repeat this here: Your OCs will be here as an ever more bigger part of the story!**

 **2\. OCs are acceptable in this story! The Limit: 3 OCs for one person! Use the sheet in 'The Mysteries of Marleybone' only without the Marleybone Clothing (if you want you can use it, or use a similar one that is called Homeworld Clothing).**

 **3\. I'm taking story requests! You write in the reviews what Side Quest you want me to do, and I'll do it! The only ones I won't do here are The Lost Pages, The Five B.O.X.E.S., The Four Dungeons, Aquila, Grizzleheim and Wintertusk, Wysteria and The Gauntlet Bundles of W101 because they will have their seperate stories. So yeah, other than that, ask away!**

 **That's it for now! Bye everyone for now!**

 **- _The Diamond Writer._**


	2. Dragons of Time, Part 1:Avalanche, Gaby!

**Setting: 2nd Arc, after Zafaria and before Avalon.**

It was a nice and peaceful day here in Wizard City (well, we were in our Wizard's Watchtower so…). But, as always, the peace didn't last long. This long story will be about the magic of friendship, the spirit of adventure… and dragons.

Let's start the story from the Rose Triplets, shall we?

They were playing a simple game of knights. Even Gabriella got a chance to be a knight.

"Bow to the Black Knight!" Blaze exclaimed.

"No way! The Knights of the… uh… Sunset will stop you!" James replied.

Just after that, Gaby ran up to Blaze and 'stabbed' him with her foam sword.

"Ah! I have been defeated! No more will Crystalia have tyranny by me!"

"I'm not even sure if your sentence was right…" She replied.

"Says the wannabe girl knight." Blaze taunted her.

"But I am a knight!"

"You'd have a harder time wrestling Mrs. Beakly from a starving cannibal."

"I'll show you! I'll… go through the waterfall!"

"Yeah right. Like that'll work…"

And so Gabriella put down her fake armor and went toward the waterfall.

Meanwhile, in the astronomy room…

"These books are old. And boring. And non-interesting. Did I mention they were boring?" King Julien looked at the books with an unsatisfied look.

"I guess you won't be interested in this book about dancing…" Savannah said.

In a flash, Julien took the book. "Never put away a book about dancing when I'm in de room!" After that, he ran outside.

"Hmm, I wonder what this old and blank book is about…" She looked at the mysterious book.

"Maybe someone bought it and never used it?" I asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. What I know is that we could put it to some good use… like a coloring book, diary-" Before Savannah could finish, there was a noise coming from outside. Later, we felt the ground shaking. A few seconds later, it stopped.

"What the huh?!" I exclaimed.

We rushed downstairs, where James and Blaze were waiting for us.

"Guys! Are you ok?! Are you hurt?! Where's Gaby!?" Savannah asked.

"Um…"Blaze tried to say something.

"Yes, no and we don't know."James said.

"Oh… wait… you lost Gaby?!" Savannah gasped.

"She did something and the mountain had an avalanche! She's somewhere around there…" Blaze explained.

"She's somewhere _in_ that mountain next to us?! And the way in is shut?!"

"Well, there is a small opening…"

"Say no more! I know our goal…"

"And that is?" I asked awkwardly.

"We have to find a way _into_ that rocky mountain and save my little sister!"

 _To be continued…_

 **Xxx**

 **Ok, so this will be a story that will be popping up now and then. And this time, the Rose Triplets are going to be the stars! And don't worry everyone! The OC's will appear in the next chapter! I promise! So far, here is a list of OC's that were given to me:**

 **Heather Pixiecloud**

 **Daniel StormSword**

 **Blake Thunderhaven**

 **Lily Mythhammer**

 **Lesley Cole**

 **Alice Frostcaster**

 **Caleb Trollblade**

 **Gwen RoyalCandle**

 **Jack Raven**

 **Thomas Goldhammer**

 **Esmee Rainbowcatcher**

 **I'm still accepting more! As they say 'The more the merrier!'.**

 **Stay tuned for the next story and have a nice day!**

 **-** _ **The Diamond Writer**_


	3. Make Way For Admiral Boom, Part 1

_**Make Way For Admiral Boom, Part 1: Meet the New Admiral**_

The pets (and humans, of course) were as excited as ever to find out who will be Matthew Dawn's new pet. Peggy (Mia's Pony Pegasus) and Lila (Sophia's Sparkle Beast) decided to do some investigating on their own.

 _Meanwhile in Matt and Soph's room..._

"Let's see... I hope Matt's planner has anything about the new guy." Lila looked at the purple planner.

"And why, please tell, would Matthew choose a boy pet?" The D.W. dressed up Peggy asked.

"Because Matthew is a guy. And because I'm a girl and so is my owner."

"Oh. Right..."

"Yes! I found a writing about the new guy! It says...

 _13:25- Pick up Admiral Boom._ "

"Aha!" The pegasus exclaimed.

"What?" Lila asked.

"I have no idea." She said with a proud voice.

"Hey, have you seen Savannah?"

"Um... No."

"Then have you seen Flame?"

"Yeah, Savannah is giving him his Weekly-Wash. Why?"

"If I had a palm I would facepalm right now." Lila mumbled.

The two then went to the Pet Palace (it's a place in our castle (also, if you don't know who is the narrator, I am, Delila LeafBlade)) to find the puppy and his

owner.

When they walked in, they saw Flame playing in a bubble bath. He looked as if someone was scratching him.

"Yeah! Oh yeah! Right there right there!" He was saying.

The two girls were confused.

Suddenly, a Savannah-like mouse came out of the water, all wet.

"Phew. I did it." She said before turning back into herself. "Oh, hi Peggy! Hi Lila!"

Thomas had just walked in.

"Hiya Savage. So, are you Pet-Whisperer? Cause I heard you talking to your pet and not-your pets. And why are you all wet?" He asked with sarcasm.

"Um... Ugh, nevermind. What are you doing here anyway, Tom?"

"I'm just here for my, Mia and Mike's _Myth Worlds of Old_

project. We have to do it early. It's a very complicated project if your professor is Cyrus Drake... So, where are the twins?"

"They're in the kitchen. Most likely eating a Double-Choco-Loco Ice Cream Sandwich."

"Ok. By the way, Esmee is waiting for you outside. Something about Matthew and something lost... I think an egg and him or something..." After that, he left.

"Oh. Oh?! What?!"

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
